


Blood God TechnoDad

by Eralious



Series: Blood God TechnoDad [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Manipulation, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, technodad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eralious/pseuds/Eralious
Summary: Tubbo's life had been a very sheltered one. His father, Technoblade, was a warrior who protected the land from all evil.  However, in reality, his father was nothing short of a ruthless killer for hire. The young mercenary had taken in Tubbo at the age of three and raised the boy as his own, yet keeping his true profession hidden.What happens when Techno's past mistakes catch up to him?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Blood God TechnoDad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041353
Comments: 110
Kudos: 1002





	1. Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first ever public work so if you have any critiques or ideas I'll happily take them! 
> 
> For context;  
> Tubbo is 7  
> Purpled is 10  
> Techno is 22  
> Schlatt is 24  
> Happy Reading!  
> 

Techno had an interesting profession. Essentially, he killed people for money, but he disliked the sound of mercenary, instead preferring “Weapons Master.” 

He had finished a job early and was on his way home, but stopped when he saw the door slightly ajar. Pulling out his sword and putting his mask in his bag, he crept into the house. 

The house was a mess, there were things knocked all over the floor and the dining chairs were toppled over. Suddenly, there was a thud upstairs and he ran up, only to sigh and put away his weapon. 

Tubbo looked up at him from the floor, confused then got up and ran to him, releasing the bee, “You’re home! You’re home!” 

“Tubs, what happened downstairs?” He saw the boy look down, “Tubbo. What happened.”

“Well, this bee got in so I tried to catch him so he can go back to his family and I may have toppled everything,” Techno just sighed, “I can help you clean!” 

“It’s fine, Tubs. I can do it. Why don’t you go play outside while I change?” 

“But the bee! We can’t keep it inside!” Tubbo realized he lost the bee and looked around frantically. 

“We can open a window, ok?” Techno said as he walked over and opened a window and the bee flew out, “All better now,” he said as he closed the window. 

“You’re the best, Dad!” Tubbo hugged Techno and then ran downstairs to go play outside, closing the front door behind him. 

Techno let out a sigh and set his bag, the soft clang of weapons filling the now silent house. He slipped off his heavy, red cloak, to reveal a bloodied white shirt. He peeled the slightly dried item off him and changed into a more simplistic, button-up shirt. He was about to change his bloodied pants when he heard the door open.

“Tubs, I told you to play outside for a-“ he stopped himself as multiple heavy footsteps entered the house. Grabbing a sword, he silently swore at the mess this would make and made his way downstairs. 

There were three people rummaging through the chaos, looking at each item, “I’m going to have to ask you all to leave.” 

Tubbo skipped home with a present for his father when three people ran past him, all bleeding. Confused, he continued home and found Techno scrubbing the floors, “Hey Dad, need help?” 

“Uh, sure Tubbo,” Techno gave him a smile, “Why don’t you start on dinner?” 

“Ok!” Tubbo made his way into the kitchen while Techno furiously scrubbed at the floor, trying to get the blood out quickly. He’d ruined another shirt and had to change again, this time dropping his shoulder length hair from a bun into a high ponytail. Techno stepped back and looked at the now clean floor, and let out a tired sigh as he laid down, staring at the ceiling. _That was too close_ , Techno draped an arm over his eyes. He didn’t know what Tubbo would do if he found out about Techno’s real job. He told him that he trained people, which was partially true. 

“D-Dad!” Tubbo cried out slightly panicked, causing Techno to sit up and rush in. 

“Tubs, what’s wrong-“ He saw Tubbo holding a piece of paper and his heart skipped a beat. Did he forget to burn one of his job requests? Taking the paper from Tubbo’s hands, he quickly scanned over it. 

He calmed his breathing as it was just a teacher from Tubbo’s school asking for a private meeting, “It’s fine, Tubs. Don’t worry,” he ruffled Tubbo’s hair and exited the kitchen, starting to clean the chaos.

When Techno made sure Tubbo was fast asleep, he grabbed his bag, his cape, and the bloodied shirts and headed downstairs. He rolled up his sleeves as he headed for the riverbank. He held each item under the cold water, the dried blood coming off with some scrubbing and soap. He finished by rinsing his weapons and took everything back inside hanging them in the windows to dry. 

Tired, he finally made his way upstairs and climbed into bed with Tubbo. 

He had just closed his eyes when Tubbo woke up. “Psst, Dad. Are you awake?” Tubbo asked and poked him. 

Techno just hummed in response, his eyes still closed. He heard Tubbo get out of bed and he begrudgingly opened his eyes, “Tubs, you should really come back to bed.” 

“Just stay awake for a few more minutes, please. I don’t know if it’ll still be ok in the morning,” Tubbo said as he went downstairs. 

Techno quietly groaned and sat up, waiting for Tubbo to come back. 

“Close your eyes, it’s a surprise!” Tubbo peeked his eyes over the floor and watched Techno close his eyes. 

Techno heard him make his way over to the bed and climb back in, followed by something placed on his head. 

“It’s perfect! Come look in the mirror,” Tubbo tugged his arm as Techno opened his eyes and followed the young boy to the bathroom. 

His eyes widened as he saw a handmade flower crown resting on his head and he gave Tubbo a smile, “Did you make it?” 

“Yup! The nice lady at the bakery helped me make it. Oh! Where’s your mask?” Tubbo looked around before spying his weapon bag. 

Techno followed his gaze and realized he didn’t clean off his mask, “I’ll get it Tubs, you just wait here-“ 

“No, I can get it, stay there,” Tubbo walked over to the bag.

Techno panicked and realized he had a spare mask, “It’s right here Tubs,” He looked back over and saw Tubbo was just about to open his bag. 

Tubbo saw it in his hands and happily moved back into the bathroom, not noticing Technos slightly faster breathing, “Put it on! Put it on!” 

Techno gently placed the flower crown down as he put on the pig mask, then placed the crown back on his head. 

Tubbo looked at him in awe, “It’s perfect!” 

Techno looked down at him and was desperately trying to fight off laughter. His whole persona with the mask and the outfit was a ruthless murderer who spares no one, and here was his son putting a flower crown on that murderer's head. The whole idea seemed ridiculous, but the smile and joy on Tubbo’s face made it worth it. 

“Yeah, I guess it is perfect, hm?”


	2. Red Festivals

Techno had gotten a job and decided to take Tubbo along. The town was holding a festival, so he and Tubbo would explore and have fun and leave after he completed the job. It was the next town over, so they left early that morning and peacefully walked through the woods. 

Tubbo ran out ahead of Techno, “Dad! Look at this!” He looked back at Techno and pointed at something in the brush.

Techno made his way over and looked. Tubbo was pointing at a fallen log over a small creek before he ran towards it, “Tubs-“

“I bet I can cross it!” Tubbo said as he jumped on it and began to cross, Techno close behind.

“Careful! If you fall in you’ll get wet!” Techno said and got ready to catch him. 

To both of their surprises, Tubbo didn’t fall crossing. He did on the way back, however.

Techno quickly grabbed his backpack and yanked him before he could fall in, “I told you to be careful. Now come on,” Techno led him back to the path and they continued on their journey. 

Before they got too close, Techno pulled Tubbo aside and held out a pig mask. It was similar to Techno’s, but the tusks were smaller and it was more childlike.

Tubbo looked at it, “For me?”

Techno smiled and helped Tubbo put it on, “It’s perfect.”

Tubbo happily ran around, pretending to fight imaginary bad guys, Techno laughing and pretending to die when Tubbo fake stabbed him. Techno put his mask on and the duo continued.

Tubbo’s eyes widened when they arrived at the town, the festival beginning to enter full swing. Techno had to grab onto his shirt to keep him close.

“Dad! I want to explore!” Tubbo said as he looked around excitedly.

Techno hesitated, “Ok, but don’t go too far. If you get into trouble, run and find me. Don’t pick a fight.”

Tubbo nodded, “Right!” before running off into the crowd.

Techno sighed and started looking at the merchants, stopping every so often to examine an item. He was looking at a vase when Tubbo called out for him.

“Dad! Dad!” Tubbo shoved through the crowd.

Techno looked towards the crowd, “Over here, Tubs!”

Tubbo spotted him and ran to him, older boys close behind, “Dad help!”

Techno quickly sprung into action, pushing Tubbo behind him and standing in front of the boys. Tubbo’s mask was in their hands, slightly broken. Tubbo himself was dirty and slightly bleeding.

Techno watched them falter in front of him, “I believe that mask belongs to my son. Please return it.”

They looked at each other before the taller stepped up, “Make me.”

Techno looked around noticing the eyes on them, “I don’t want to harm a child.”

“I think you’re just scared, old man. You know you’ll lose,” the boy smirked.

“I can beat you without my hands. Tubbo, take a step back and watch, ok?” Techno gave him a smile and Tubbo backed off.

The boy took that moment to charge at Techno. He stopped and threw a punch, which Techno ducked under and tripped him as the boy stumbled.

Techno placed his foot on the boy's back and took the mask back, “What was that about ‘knowing I’ll lose’?”

The boy’s friends looked at him before charging in as well, all of them coming from different angles. Techno placed his hands behind his back as he dodged, the boys eventually losing by tripping over their own momentum.

Techno couldn’t help but chuckle as they ran off before turning to Tubbo and helping him put the mask back on.

Tubbo stuck close to him for the rest of the day, but eventually Techno left him watching the parade. Drawing his swords, he headed to complete his job.

Techno smiled with delight when he realized the man he’d been ordered to kill was the tallest boy's father. 

The boy watched his family drop dead and looked at Techno, “P-Please- Don't harm me-“

Techno just smiled, “You shouldn’t have messed with my son. I don’t normally kill children, but you’ve proved to be more of a man than your father.”

Techno joined Tubbo shortly after, his mask cleaner than before.

Tubbo looked at him and smiled, “This parade should be for you! You only hurt bad guys, which makes you the good guy.”

Techno looked down, the mother's face flashing in his mind, “I don’t deserve a parade.”

Tubbo hugged his arm, “But you hurt bad guys, like those boys.”

“I’m no hero, Tubbo,” Techno sighed.

“Well you’re my hero and that’s all that matters,” Tubbo said before turning back to the parade.

Techno smiled before glancing at his bag, “I’m your hero huh? I guess I gotta keep going then.”

Tubbo nodded and soon fell asleep against Techno, making him carry the sleeping boy home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow there’s a lot of you-
> 
> Thank you for reading and the kudos, it helped calm my anxiety to know that “hey this doesn’t suck and people actually like it.” 
> 
> I’ll try to update this daily, so see you tomorrow!


	3. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got impatient with myself-
> 
> Enjoy!

Techno exhaustedly slipped into the house. The window was open, softly bringing the cool night breeze in.

He took off his pig mask and tossed it into the weapon bag, stashing it under the stairs. He’d clean it tomorrow.

Quietly creeping upstairs, he didn’t hear the familiar snoring. A little put off, he took off his cloak and crept closer to the shared bed, “Tubbo?”

He dropped his cloak, panicked at the empty bed, “Tubbo?” He flung open the bathroom door, “Tubbo?” Finding it empty he ran downstairs, his exhaustion gone, “Tubbo!” He looked in the kitchen before running outside, with no luck.

He bent over, catching his breath. The cool night air burned inside his lungs as he stood up, heading back inside. He scoured the room, before his eyes landed on the open window. Rushing over, he searched for any evidence, panicking more when he found nothing.

He slumped against the wall, his tiredness and desperation finally setting in. He closed his eyes as tears began to form. He’d failed Tubbo, failed his  _ son _ . He fell asleep there, unaware of the eyes watching him.

Techno was jolted awake as cold water splashed him, causing him to sputter and cough. He looked up and took in his surroundings, the circular walls keeping him caged as the coarse dirt sticking to his wet face. The jangle of chains caused him to look at his shackled ankles and wrists.

“You’ve finally awoken! Tubbo and I were just getting close,” Techno snapped his attention to the voice, worry flooding his mind as Tubbo was forcibly sitting on the King's lap.

“Let him go! He’s got nothing to do with this!” Techno stumbled to his feet, staring at King Schlatt and a crying Tubbo.

“D-Dad!” Tubbo cried and went to run to the ledge, only to be held back by a soldier in goggles.

“It’ll be ok Tubs, I’ll get you out of this. What do you want, Schlatt?” Techno saw the guards slowly closing in and knew the disadvantage he was at.  _ Just play to his pace for now, then force him into your pace. _

“I’ve gotten bored, how about we play a game?” Schlatt gave him a smile.

“What kind of game?” Techno warily backed himself against the wall, keeping his eyes on the three armed guards.

“You just have a variety of duels to win against. If you win, you and your son walk out mostly uninjured. If you lose, you both die. Easy enough?”

Techno hesitated, “That’s… fine.”

“Perfect! One small detail, though. Every injury you sustain, he gets too,” Schlatt smiled.

“What? No! That’s unfair, he’s just a child!” Techno looked to them as Tubbo started sobbing.

“You’ve already agreed and you’re in no position to negotiate, are you?” Schlatt said as he patted Tubbo’s head.

“I- no, I’m not. I want to be unshackled,” Techno gave Tubbo a small smile, “It’ll be fine, Tubs. Don’t worry-“ Techno was cut off as the guard jabbed him in the gut and forced him to his knees.

George hesitated before catching Schlatts gaze. He muttered a sorry to Tubbo before replicating the act.

Technos mask was tossed to the ground in front of him as he was unshackled. He gently picked it up and dusted it off before strapping it to his face.

The first few duels were rather uneventful, Techno quickly disarming and mercilessly killing the men. 

After the fifth, Technos endurance was starting to run thin and an arrow grazed his shoulder. His attention was taken off the duel as he heard Tubbo’s cry of pain and he narrowly missed the next arrow. 

By the ninth, Techno had gotten sloppy and out of breath. His expertise was for quick bursts of action, not continuous fights. He nearly tripped over himself blocking, causing Schlatt to laugh and point it out to a cut Tubbo. 

After he killed the man, his axe clattered to the ground and he fell next to it, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath. He had no clue how long he was asleep, let alone just here in general. His mouth was dry and his stomach empty, which did not help improve his odds of winning.

Schlatt smiled at the sight of the crumpled man, “Do you yield?”

Techno opened his eyes and grabbed the bloodied axe, using it to help stand, “How many of these duels? I’m dying of boredom over here.”

“Always so sassy, can’t you play nice? You’re on your last one, then you can leave,” Schlatt smiled and pulled the slightly bleeding Tubbo onto his lap, “Ready to watch your father die? I’ll let you watch it’s entirety before you join him.”

Techno got into position as the door rose, his breath still shaky in his lungs. He forced the black spots out of his eyes and moved his tangled hair behind his ear,  _ A quick death for this one. Anything too long and you’ll lose. _

He tensed and nearly laughed at his opponent, a man in a crudely drawn smiley face mask,  _ Maybe a bit of fun _ .

Techno was startled as the man basically disappeared in front of him, barely having enough time to dodge the attack from behind. As his shoulder hit the ground, he heard the loud pop and bit down on his yell of pain, looking up as Tubbo screamed.

Dream took the opportunity to attack the distracted man, his sword sinking into his limp arm. Techno looked at him with a sick smile and crashed his axe into Dreams side with all his might.

Schlatt watched in horror as Dream fell to the ground and Techno stumbled to his feet, the man leaning against his axe like a crutch.

“Give… Give me my son back,” Techno said as he breathed heavily, grabbing Dream's sword and giving him a quick death.

Tubbo heard George cry out, the grip on his shoulders getting tighter. He was released with a motion from Schlatt and he ran to hug Techno, “D-Dad!”

“Tubs,” Techno smiled and ripped off the mask, Tubbo pulling him into a hug. Techno kneeled down and started looking over him, “This is going to hurt, I’m sorry.”

Tubbo gave him a confused look before Techno quickly snapped his shoulder back into place, causing Tubbo to scream and cling onto him.

Schlatt watched them leave, Techno picking the sobbing boy up and carrying him out, “The things parents will do for their children.”

Techno barely made it inside their house and had set Tubbo down when he collapsed to the floor, falling into a deep sleep as Tubbo shook him.

He awoke on the floor, his wounds horribly bandaged and a half eaten meal next to him. Tubbo was asleep next to him, his bandages done just as horribly. Moving to get up, he couldn’t help but groan at how sore he was and waking up Tubbo. 

Tubbo jumped to his feet, “Dad! You’re awake! Don’t get up, stay there. Are you thirsty? Hungry? I can get you water-“ 

Techno placed a hand on his shoulder, “Have you taken care of yourself first?”

Tubbo nodded, “Yeah, but you’re worse off than me. I’ll get you water,” he quickly got up and left, much to Techno’s dismay.

_ I think I’m done killing for a while… _


	4. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was in an angsty mood when I wrote this, so have fun :)

Techno watched Tubbo happily pulling vegetables out of the garden as he started dinner. After the Schlatt ordeal, Techno’s anxiety caused him to turn down all jobs offered and stay home. He’d set aside a small fund just in case, but that was starting to run low.

With a sigh, he set down the knife and popped his stiff shoulder. Thankfully, Tubbo’s wounds weren’t entirely permanent, a few small scars were all that remained. 

“Tubs! Why don’t you come inside? It’s getting late!” Techno called through the open window.

“One second, Dad!” Tubbo called back and grabbed his basket. He waved goodbye to the bees and skipped inside.

Techno smiled as he set down the basket, “Alright, let’s see what you got.”

After dinner, the pair sat in front of the fireplace. Techno was sharpening and cleaning his weapons, making extra care not to throw his shoulder out again. Tubbo watched him and kept nervously staring at the blood.

“I’m sure you have questions. Go ahead and ask,” Techno said as he set down the sword and picked up an axe.

Tubbo looked down, “Did you enjoy killing those men?” 

Techno paused and sighed, “Somewhat, yes. However, I killed those men to protect you.”

He continued sharpening the blade, Tubbo unconsciously scooting a little further away.

“How many people have you killed?” Tubbo asked, a little scared of the answer.

“I don’t know the number. It’s been a lot though,” Techno looked at the now frightened Tubbo and set down the axe, “I don’t kill for sport. Only if needed.”

“What do you mean ‘needed’? You shouldn’t kill at all!” Tubbo scooted a little further away.

Techno reached for him, only for Tubbo to flinch at his touch causing him to pull away quickly, “Tubs, I do it to protect people, you especially. I don’t kill random targets, they’re normally evil people.”

“Normally?”

Tubbo looked at him as Techno hesitated, “Well they’re not always alone. I try to just knock out any surrounding guards rather than kill them.”

Tubbo fell silent and Techno returned to sharpening his axe. Tubbo took a deep breath, “Do you kill children?”

The question threw Techno off guard and his hand slipped, his palm sliding across the blade. He quickly set the axe down and grabbed a bandage, wrapping it around his hand while Tubbo watched.

Tubbo waited for him to come back, “Do you?”

Techno sighed, “Yes, I’ve been ordered to kill children as well. It’s not something I’m proud of.”

Quickly getting up, Tubbo ran upstairs. His whole world was crumbling around him. He’d always thought Techno as this great hero, yet in truth he was nothing but a liar and a murderer. He heard Techno coming upstairs and he grabbed a sword off the wall in a panic.

“Tubs? Where are you-“ Techno reached the top of the steps and quickly jumped out of the way as Tubbo clumsily jabbed at him with the sword.

Tubbo’s arms were burning as he continued to attack Techno, the man quickly getting out of the way. Techno’s instinct kicked in and he quickly disarmed Tubbo and pinned him against the wall, quickly letting go when he cried out in pain.

“Tubs- I’m sorry- I didn’t mean-“

Tubbo turned and punched him, “Get away from me! You’re just a liar and a murderer and I don’t know why you’ve kept me alive for this long!”

Techno took a step back from his words, “Tubs- I- You’re not a job, you’re my son.”

“No! No I’m not! I hate you!” Tubbo started crying and turned to run, only to be pulled into a hug.

“Tubbo, please,  _ please _ , listen to me. I should have told you earlier and I’m sorry that I hid it from you. I just- I wanted you to have a normal life,” Techno closed his eyes, “I’m sorry I’m not the man you think I am.”

Tubbo froze and started crying, “I’m sorry I said I hate you, I don’t hate you! And and I’m sorry for trying to kill you and and and-“

“It’s ok, Tubs. I don’t blame you. That was a fairly tame reaction,” Techno softly laughed and let Tubbo go.

Tubbo hesitantly picked up the sword and looked at Techno, “Can you teach me how to fight? I want to be able to protect myself if they come again.”

Techno took it from him, “I’d love to. Maybe next time you’ll actually kill me,” Techno smiled but immediately panicked as Tubbo burst into tears, “Tubs don’t cry- I was just joking! There’s no way you’d ever be able to kill me!”

Tubbo just burst into more tears and Techno pulled him into a hug, contradicting himself over and over until he just gave up and waited for Tubbo to stop crying.

After tears were dried, Techno sent Tubbo to bed and finished cleaning his weapons. He set them aside and watched Tubbo sleep, comforting him when the boy started shaking in his sleep.

Techno climbed into bed with him and pulled him close, Tubbo melting into his embrace and his nightmare dispelled. 


	5. Training

Techno awoke early the next morning and slipped out of bed. He tied his hair into a tight bun and gently shook Tubbo awake. 

“Dad…? The sun hasn’t risen… let me sleep…” Tubbo mumbled and rolled over.

“Don’t you want to learn how to fight?” Techno laughed as Tubbo jolted awake and jumped out of bed getting ready. 

Techno looked at his weapons while Tubbo changed. Deciding on a broadsword, he gave it to Tubbo as he grabbed his sword and bag.

Tubbo followed him out, moving closer to him as they entered the surrounding forest. He took Techno’s hand as the older chuckled and he lost sight of the house in the morning fog.

“Where are we going?”

“To where I normally practice. It’s in the woods so I can be alone,” Techno said and stopped, setting down his bag.

Tubbo let go of his hand and looked around, his eyes landing on a chipped boulder, “So, do I hit the rock?”

“No, the goal is to not hit the rock. It’s exercising control. But I want you to start running back and forth. You need to build endurance,” Techno said as he unsheathed his sword.

Tubbo groaned, “But I can run anywhere, why does it have to be here?”

Techno smiled, “So I can make sure you don’t slack off. Here, why don’t we make a game out of this? At full speed, who can run the most laps?”

“It’ll obviously be you.”

Techno put his sword away and walked over, “Then every lap I do counts as a half. So if I do two laps, that’s really one.”

“I can agree to that,” Tubbo smiled and they got into position. 

Tubbo yielded first, sitting down and watching Techno run back and forth while he drank water. Techno joined him a couple minutes later, his bun halfway undone. 

“I told you that you’d win. How many?”

Techno flashed him a smile and took the water, “10 actual laps, 5 counted laps. You?”

“4 laps…” Tubbo sighed and Techno ruffled his hair.

“You’ll get there one day. Now that the warm ups are done, let’s start actually practicing,” Techno got up and helped Tubbo up.

“Wait… that was just the warm up?”

“Yup. Now that you’re tired, you’re going to take your sword and try to get as close to the rock as possible. Every time you hit it, that’s a lap and an extra chore,” Techno held out the broadsword.

“Why an extra chore? I already have my own chores to do around the house,” Tubbo huffed and took the sword.

“Because every time you damage it,  _ I  _ gotta pay for it. So this is your way to pay me for paying for the damages,” Techno said as he walked over with his sword.

“That’s stupid.”

“It's two laps and two chores now.”

“What!”

“Three and three.”

“Ok! Ok! I’ll accept,” Tubbo said as he stood in front of the boulder.

“Good, because it wasn’t an option,” Techno stood next to him, “Move your feet in, your stance is too wide. Slightly bend your knees- Good. Move your right forward a bit- Keep your knees bent. Make sure your leading foot is pointed at your target.”

Tubbo swung and stopped mid swing, the sword thudding and bouncing off the rock. He looked at Techno, who slightly readjusted his stance.

“Like this, Tubs,” Techno slowly shifted into position and let Tubbo look at him before he swung, stopping with a hairs distance between the two.

Tubbo nodded and quickly replicated the stance, swinging and hitting the boulder. He quickly regained his stance and tried again.

Techno watched him for a while, and gave him a smile when Tubbo finally did it, “Come get a drink of water, make sure not to throw out your shoulder too.”

Tubbo nodded and moved over, giving Techno his sword while he drank.

Techno looked up at the sky, “It’s about midday now. How about we head back and get some housework done?”

“Are we coming back out tomorrow?”

Techno chuckled, “You have school tomorrow. This can be a weekend thing, ok?”

“Can’t you just pull me out of school? I’d learn a lot more with you than there,” Tubbo said as he got up and followed Techno.

“I doubt it,” Techno said as they arrived home. Setting down their stuff, Techno sent Tubbo to go tend to the garden while he changed. Coming back downstairs, he found an unopened letter on the table. With a sigh, he picked it up.

_ You are formally invited to the Summer Solstice Ball. _


	6. The Beginning of the Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the first arc is here!

Techno looked at the letter and frowned. He sighed and opened it, quickly scanning over the parchment.

_ Sir Techno of House Blade and his son are formally invited to the King’s Summer Solstice Ball. Please arrive by sunset. _

He frowned, staring at the Sir in front of his name. He’d been stripped of his titles and lands ever since he’d taken in Tubbo. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Tubbo came in, “Hey Tubs. Get anything good?”

“No, not really… What do you have in your hands?” Tubbo said and stood on his tippy toes to look.

Techno lifted it a bit higher, “It’s an invitation, Tubs. I don’t think we’ll be going though.”

“Why not? We hardly go anywhere but school and you barely take me into town!” Tubbo looked up at him, “Can we go? Pleaaasseee!”

Techno looked down at the invitation then back at Tubbo, “It’s too dangerous. We’d have to go to the capital and I-“

“The capital? I’ve always wanted to go there! Please can we go? Please!” Tubbo started jumping up and down.

With a sigh, Techno set down the invitation, “We can go. But, you  _ have _ to stay close to me, ok? You have to have your mask on while we’re in public, no exceptions.”

“Yes! I can do that! Thank you, Dad!” Tubbo happily ran upstairs and began packing.

“Tubs, it’s not for another week!” Techno yelled after him, following him upstairs. He found Tubbo haphazardly throwing things into his bag.

“Can we leave now? I want to see the capital!” Tubbo looked at him with wide eyes. 

Techno shook his head, “No, Tubs. It’s only a two-day trip. You’ll have to wait.”

Tubbo groaned, “Ok…” he followed Techno back downstairs and together they cleaned the house and made dinner.

—

Tubbo was bouncing with excitement as Techno double-checked their bags. His mask was on and he grinned as Techno put his on as well. 

“Ready Tubs?”

“I’m ready!” Tubbo said and off they went, Tubbo skipping along the path and Techno watching around them warily, his hand never far from his sword. 

The walks itself were pretty uneventful, but as they stopped into town for the night, Tubbo couldn’t help but notice the stares on them.

Techno kept his head high and ignored the whispers. He was used to it by now. A disgraced knight was a rarity, so of course, people stared. He pulled Tubbo into a tavern and got them a room and some food.

Tubbo looked around excitedly as Techno pulled him into a corner table, sitting him down as close to the corner as possible. He clapped when the bard finished his song and happily smiled when he came towards them.

“This is an odd place to bring a child. I assume you’re travelers?” The bard asked, leaning against the empty chair.

Techno was about to tell him to go away when Tubbo cut him off, “Well yes and no. My Dad’s taking me to the capital! I’ve never gone, have you been? What’s it like?”

The bard laughed, “I have been to the capital, I was born there. It was a pretty place once, not so much now. I’m Wilbur, by the way.”

“Why’s the capital not pretty anymore? Did something happen? My names-“

“Thank you for the chat, but I think we’re done here,” Techno cut Tubbo off and glared at Wilbur, before standing and taking Tubbo’s hand.

“Of course, my apologies  _ Sir _ Techno,” Wilbur said and smiled at Tubbo.

Techno tensed up, “I believe you have the wrong person. I’m no knight.”

“My apologies, do you just go by Techno now? Is that your punishment?” Wilbur’s smile grew as Techno simply walked off with a confused Tubbo.

“Punishment? What did he mean, Dad?” Tubbo looked at Techno confused as they made their way through the crowd.

Techno motioned to the innkeeper, “Not right now. I’ll tell you in the room.”

Tubbo nodded and patiently waited as Techno led him to their room, locking the door behind him, “So, what did he mean?”

“Your school has covered the war, right?” Techno started examining the room, checking for anything dangerous or secretive.

“Yeah! Of course! There was a war within the country because King Schlatt had a rightful claim to the throne, but he wasn’t king. So he declared war and won, rightfully taking the throne,” Tubbo looked at him happily.

“And how did he win?” Techno finished, finding nothing.

Tubbo looked at him confused, “Well, there was a pair of traitorous knights who swore fealty to King Schlatt, breaking their oaths to the old king. They killed the king and his family, which left King Schlatt as the only heir.”

Techno looked at him and hesitated, “Tubs- I'm one of those knights.”

Tubbo froze, “You’re- You’re the Pig Knight?”

Techno nodded, “I am Sir Techno of House Blade, the Oathbreaker, formally The Pig Knight, at your service,” he smiled and bowed to Tubbo.


	7. Hard Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

Tubbo looked at the bowed Techno and his mind struggled to comprehend what he’d just been told. His eyes kept jumping to Techno then around the room, then back to Techno.

The knights from his history book couldn’t be Techno. His Techno was gentle, kind, funny, not murderous and a traitor. Then Tubbo remembered what Techno’s real job was.

“W-Why?”

Techno looked up at him and straightened himself, “Why?”

“Why did you do it? Why did you break your oath?” Tubbo looked at him, tears starting to come to his eyes.

Techno hesitated, “I… I trusted in someone who I shouldn’t have. I told you, Tubs, I’m no hero.”

Tubbo looked down at his hands. He felt Techno gently pull him into a hug while he cried. The more he learned about the world and Techno, the more he wished they’d just stayed in their happy little cabin on the outskirts of town. 

“C-Can’t we go home?” Tubbo sniffled and Techno shook his head.

“I’m afraid it’s less of an invitation and more of an order for me, Tubs,” Techno gently rubbed circles on his back.

Tubbo pulled him tighter, “S-So we have to go now?”

Techno nodded, “Tubs, when we get closer to the capital it’ll be much worse. I need you to be ready for that, ok?”

“W-What’ll happen?”

“Some people might say mean things, some might throw something. It’ll be ok, I’ll protect you if they get too rowdy. I need you to stay extremely close to me though. Don’t tell your name to anyone I don’t tell you to and don’t trust anyone else,” Techno gently moved Tubbo to where they could look each other in the eyes.

Tubbo nodded, “Is it safe?”

Techno wiped his tears away and pulled him close again, “You’ll be safe if you stay with me, ok? I’ll always be there for you Tubs.”

They stayed there for a bit before Techno put him to bed. He waited for Tubbo to go to sleep before he slipped downstairs into the loud bar. He ordered a beer and sat down, listening to Wilbur sing.

The bard made his way to him once more, “Well, well, well, the Oathbreaker’s left his son. Smart choice, not that you know anything about those.”

Techno remained silent, but a bit dramatically flicked his cape back and showed Wilbur his sword.

Wilbur scoffed and leaned against the bar, “Like I’m scared of you. You got a sword, I have my voice. Who do you think will win?”

He downed his beer and looked at Wilbur, “Me when I cut out your vocal cords.”

Wilbur watched him stand and leave, a nervous laugh slipping out of him. He’d just been kidding, but Techno’s glare wasn’t exactly one that said joking. He put a hand to his throat and quickly turned to continue singing.

Techno saw Tubbo had taken up most of the twin-sized bed and he sighed, quietly taking off his cape and draped it over him as a second blanket. He eased himself on the floor next to the bed and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

They awoke early the next morning, Techno carrying Tubbo on his shoulders as they walked through the woods, Tubbo still half asleep. Eventually, Techno had to set him down and massage his stiff shoulder as they continued down the winding path.

Tubbo happily skipped alongside Techno as they walked, the trees turning into massive fields of gold. He watched the wind ripple through them in awe and Techno put him back on his shoulders so he could see it better. They stretched to the sides as far as Tubbo could see, but in front of him, he could see the outline of a massive wall.

“Is that where we’re going?” Tubbo pointed at the outline.

Techno hummed in agreement, “That isn’t the capital, however. As you should know, the Capital is on the shoreline. The wall is merely a defense that separates the outside from the Middle. From there, there is another wall that surrounds the Capital.”

“Why are there so many walls? It seems like a hassle…” Tubbo said as he placed his head on Techno’s with a sigh.

“Well, it depends on who you ask. Some say trolls bigger than the tallest trees, others say dragons with wings longer than the biggest ships. It’s all varying stories.”

Tubbo looked at the wall in amazement, “Do you think they’re real?”

“Personally, no. The creatures may have existed, but they would have been able to tear through the walls easily. It’s most likely a war lost to time.”

“Oh,” Tubbo looked down at Techno, “Dad, were you born in the capital?”

Techno paused and silence fell between them. The silence was filled with the sound of soft crunching of dirt beneath his feet and the rustling of wheat.

“Dad?”

“I try not to think about my childhood, Tubbo,” Techno said quietly.

Tubbo looked down at him confused, “Why not?”

Techno sighed, “I made a lot of mistakes.”

“But weren’t you nobility? That means you were rich! I would do anything to be rich. It means that I wouldn’t have to do chores or be in the garden all day and I could take care of you!” Tubbo giggled and Techno smiled before setting him back on the ground.

“Well being nobility meant there were a lot more rules. I couldn’t do some of the things you could do and my father was definitely a lot harsher,” Techno said and took Tubbo’s outstretched hand, “I guess it had its perks, but I’d choose our little cabin over the sprawling manor any day.”

Tubbo looked out at the field as the wall drew closer, “Will I get to meet your dad?”

Techno paused, “I hope you never do.”


	8. Arrival

As they passed through the massive walls, Techno placed his hand in his sword. In order to get within the capital, they had to pass through the village marketplace. He switched Tubbo over to his left side and pulled the boy closer as eyes started staring.

Tubbo ducked under Techno’s cape as they walked, nearly tripping Techno. Tubbo tightened his grip on Techno’s hand and continued to stare at the people around them.

With a soft chuckle, Techno ruffled his hair, “It’s ok, just ignore them.”

“Isn’t that the Oathbreaker?”

“Kingslayer!”

“Who’s the boy with him?”

Techno hesitated as a group of men moved to block their way and he stopped, pulling Tubbo close to him.

“Oi! What are you doing back here?”

“I’m here on orders of the King. You best move out of the way,” Techno said as he gripped the hilt of his blade, but made no movement to draw it.

A man scoffed, “Your father won’t be pleased to see you back,  _ Sir _ Techno.”

Techno frowned and drew his blade, “I’m no knight. If you do not move I will not hesitate to make you move.”

Tubbo whimpered and Techno glanced down at him, letting his guard down. The man grabbed a stone and threw it, Techno barely having time to dodge it. Sensing the mob starting to follow suit, he quickly sheathed his sword and ducked into an alley with Tubbo.

Techno ran, making sure to keep a pace Tubbo could keep up with but also be faster than the mob. He turned a corner and skidded to a stop when it was a dead end. He looked back as the mob drew closer and he looked down at the out of breath Tubbo.

Tubbo watched Techno trying to get them out, looking at the possible escape routes. He turned his attention to the mob, who had rounded the corner and were quickly charging towards them, “Dad-“

“I know, I know. Hold on to me tight, ok?” Techno quickly scooped up Tubbo. He took a sharp breath and started scaling a stone wall, Tubbo squeaking and tightening his grip on Techno. Pulling them to the top, Techno looked down at the mob and ducked a stone. He looked down at the other side and quickly climbed down, finding it empty.

Techno set Tubbo down and bent over, catching his breath, “Well… that did not go as planned.”

Tubbo burst into tears and hugged Techno, “I’m sorry! I should have just stayed quiet!”

Steadying his breathing, Techno hugged Tubbo back, “It’s ok, Tubs. You were just scared. Now let’s hurry so they don’t find us.”

Tubbo nodded and took Techno’s hand, following him into the empty street. Techno pulled Tubbo along, ducking into alleys and waiting for people to pass. Soon, they were at the Marketplace that led to the gate.

Techno looked around for an opening and pulled Tubbo closer, “We’re going to have to keep our heads down. Don’t look at anyone, just stick close to me.”

Tubbo nodded and Techno led him through the crowd. They were right at the beginning of the bridge when he felt Tubbo’s hand slip from his.

“Dad!”

Techno whipped around and froze. Two heavily armed men were holding Tubbo and next to them was a sinister smile.

“Techno! How great of you to join us for the ball!” The man said before taking Techno’s arm and leading them into the capital. 


	9. The Game of Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to preface, no, I did not write this. This was written by a wonderful person named Dust who has helped me develop this story past just the first two chapters, so massive shout out to them. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do!

There's something about watching others living with things you don't have. 

At first it seems to be this mix of hate and melancholy that burns through you, jealousy. This feeling of envy leaves people's hearts aching for what they can't reach, and when those very hearts receive the item or idea that made them envious it's bittersweet. Bittersweet like taking a bite into bakers chocolate. It's still chocolate but it's just not what you wanted.

Some special souls move on from jealousy. It's unfortunate that the majority of those 'special souls' simply gave up. A few lucky ones learn acceptance but still give up on reaching for what their hearts ache for, and the others are left to dwell in a pit of self loathing. 

There are a few, a small population of people who skip these, who end up grasping what they want through luck and dedication. These people are the only true winners when it comes to this game of envy.

Purpled was a 'special soul.' He had learned to accept that orphans don't get parents, don't get homes, and don't get love or attention. He had learned to be okay with never getting anything on his birthday, to be okay with being alone and to be okay with others having everything he dreamed of.

He had taught himself how to fight back and how to steal. He had taught himself to be clever and swift. Purpled had taught himself to be able to run and escape, and how to negotiate. He had taught himself.

He had learned, had taught himself, that he was the only one he needed to care about. And despite this, he still felt bad.

Earlier that day Purpled had watched Sir Techno, the disgraced Pig Knight, run away from mobs of people while he tried his best to simply protect his son. Techno had almost been hit by massive stones, had fumbled through the town to protect that boy. 

And Purpled felt bad. He wasn't sure why, maybe because the kid had done nothing to deserve that treatment. Or because the past was catching up to Techno and ruining his son's life. 

It was always the past wasn't it? No one could ever just let the past be.


	10. Childhood Memories

As Techno was dragged through the gates, he kept looking back at Tubbo, fear laced in the boy’s eyes as the men roughly dragged him along.

“Let him go! Father, please- he’s just a child!” Techno looked up at his father and the grip around his arm tightened.

His father turned and pulled him close, “You listen to me, boy. You act calm and you smile and you pretend like we tolerate each other in public and I’ll let your runt escape unharmed. If you even raise your voice at me again I will force you to kill him yourself, do you hear me?”

Techno looked back at Tubbo and forced a smile on his face, “Yes, Father.”

His father smiled, “Good. You’re going to be staying with me while you’re here. I can’t have you disgracing the family name any further.”

Techno nodded and looked back at Tubbo, “Of course, Father.”

Tubbo started crying and the older pair stopped and looked at him. Techno’s father frowned and motioned for guards to let him go.

Catching the crying mess, Techno pulled Tubbo into a hug before catching his father's disgusted look, “He’s in distress.”

“He’s weak. Now move along.”

Tubbo was pulled away from Techno’s hug and quickly clung to his hand as they continued, soon arriving at a tall gate.

Techno saw Tubbo look around in awe as they stepped through the gate. However, Techno only shuddered as the manor looked the exact same as when he had left. 

_ Techno was laughing as he ran through the gardens, his mother watching him. She was sitting on a bench, quietly feeding the ducks in their pond. He laughed and ran over, hugging her tightly. She sighed as the ducks were scared away, but smiled as she pulled him onto the bench. _

_ She asked him something about feeding the ducks, and he quickly agreed, tearing a piece of bread and throwing it at the ducks. He looked at them confused as they swam away, frightened. _

_ She softly scolded him and tore a piece and gently tossed it, “Techno, you have to be gentle. I know you’re growing up to be a strong warrior just like your father, but brute strength won’t get you the desired outcome all the time.” _

_ He nodded and tried again, this time much more gentle. When the ducks swam up and ate, he turned to her happily but faltered. She was coughing again and this time it was much worse. _

_ He panicked as Father rushed out and quickly led her inside, glaring at Techno. _

Techno snapped out of it as they stepped into the manor itself and his eyes landed on the family portrait, but it was less family and more just his parents.

His father let go of his arm and turned to him as the doors closed, before raising his hand and slapping him, “You insolent boy! Do you know how much shame you’ve put on our family? I ought to just kill you now!”

Tubbo whimpered at the sound and clung to Techno’s leg. The once beautiful house didn’t seem so nice anymore.

“You ought to be thankful you're under the King's protection and for your mother’s kindness. Now get you and your runt out of my sight,” His father sneered before leaving.

Techno stood there stunned before quickly leading Tubbo upstairs. He froze as he found a long, gray hallway.

_ Techno was panting as he collapsed in the hallway, covered in blood. His father stood over him, the cane in his hand. He raised his hand to hit Techno, barking at him to run the hallway again. _

_ The shout of his mother drew their attention to the open door. His father rushed to her side, discarding his cane. She was too weak, she shouldn’t be out of bed. Techno stumbled to his feet and followed them into the bedroom, his mother falling to her knees as coughs shook her small frame.  _

_ Techno watched his father pick her up and lay her in bed and a maid quickly shooed him out to the hallway, taking him to his dull room and tending to him. _

Techno dropped Tubbo’s hand and raced to the familiar door, flinging it open. He found it empty and his heart dropped. The room was exactly as he remembered it, every detail down to the order of the books on the shelf. 

“No… No, no, no-” He started to cry. She couldn’t be gone, he promised her he’d be there for her. He was supposed to be her protector, her perfect knight. Techno fell to his knees and he quietly sobbed, Tubbo hugging him while he cried.

Techno had failed the person he loved most.


	11. Grumpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter by the wonderful Dust!

Purpled's gaze flickered with unspoken ideas as he walked in the crowd, watching the pair. 

Techno's expression was kept calm, yet a slight shift in posture indicated that the men who held Techno's son were making the pig knight nervous. Two people held the boy with stiff arms but they seemed uncomfortable with the violent shaking that had begun to rage through the small boy's body. Beside the two men a third held a bitter face as he stared at Techno.

The third man spoke to Techno. After the conversation the boy began to sob. The whole group stopped and looked at the boy. A sort of longing flashed through the pig knights gaze while mild frustration was evident in the third man's expression. Purpled felt frustration run through him but calmed down when the boy was released and ran into Techno's arms. The boy began to quiet down while ‘Third man’ and Techno spoke again. 

Half way through his thoughts Purpled decided he was going to call 'third man' Grumpy. Partially because he was getting confused in his own thoughts without any idea of what to call Grumpy but also because the man was just always angry.

It was a small inconvenience that Purpled couldn't get closer to them so he couldn't hear what they were saying, but the men who accompanied Grumpy would be too strong for Purpled to escape if they found out he was following them. The worst part is that if they found him they would just leave him back at the orphanage again. He refused to go back there.

The group walked over to a large manor. The little boy looked in awe of the place, but Techno seemed to shudder slightly. Purpled watched them enter the building, and his disappointment was immeasurable. He couldn't risk looking in through a window, not in daylight. Which left him only to waste time until later.

Purpled's hands turned to fists as he clutched tightly onto his green hoodie. The hoodie was too worn out and torn up to reasonably wear, but Purpled couldn't get rid of it. He wanted to hate it, to hate the hoodie and rid of its existence. But he couldn't even take it off without violent shakes wracking his body or guilt and melancholy suffocating him. 

It was the only thing left tying him to his past and he couldn't get rid of it. If he didn't have to deal with the hoodie he could completely move on from his past, he could forget he ever had one. 

One time he had tried to just keep the hoodie off. Maybe if he suffered through the effects they would go away. He had been very wrong, something much worse then just having the shakes had happened.

Purpled looked away from the manor, still clutching his hoodie. He closed his eyes for a second, blocking out his own thoughts. When he opened his eyes he began to walk towards the market side of town, maybe he could find something to do there while he waited for nightfall.


	12. Fashion and Dinner

Tubbo panicked as Techno sobbed in his arms. He looked at the empty room. The walls were a lovely light blue, and the curtains were held back by tiny anchors. The windows covered the whole side of the room, overlooking the inner garden. There was a space with a large chair and countless books that faced the windows.

“M-Master Techno? Your f-fathers sent a guest.”

Techno whipped around and glared at the voice, scaring the young girl and Tubbo. He softened his gaze and got up, “My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you. Come along Tubs.”

The pair followed the girl to a door further down the hall, Techno tensing when he realized what it was. Tubbo looked at him confused and looked at the door scared.

The door opened and it turned out to be a bedroom. The light gray walls were accented by dark wood floorings and dull red fabrics. 

Techno frowned and stepped inside, immediately moving over to a bookshelf and rearranging them, “Someone touched my books.”

Tubbo looked around in awe, “This was your room, Dad? It’s so big!” his eyes landed on the massive bed and he squealed, kicking off his shoes and climbing on.

Turning away from the bookshelf, Techno looked back to see Tubbo jumping on the bed and smiled, “I’m glad you can enjoy it.” 

Giving Techno a grin he climbed down and ran over to the bathroom, “Woah! Dad you can practically swim in this tub!”

Techno followed him as Tubbo was climbing into the empty tub, “I’m sure they’ll draw a bath for you if you asked.”

“Really? They’ll do it for me?” Tubbo looked at him with wonder.

“Yeah. Maybe you can ask for one tonight,” Techno smiled and helped Tubbo out as the door opened once more.

“Master Techno, I haven’t seen you in ages!” A kind woman said and quickly dragged Techno into the center of the room.

Techno looked at her as she measured him, “Oh- This really isn’t necessary-“

“Nonsense! Your fathers commanded it and we can’t have you and your precious son in rags tomorrow!” The seamstress said and smiled at the confused Tubbo as she continued measuring Techno.

_ Techno always hated it when he got new clothes, but he endured it. He was silently sulking as the woman took his measurements. His mother’s slight smile from the mirror made him sulk silently and not verbally. _

_ He zoned out as the two women discussed fabrics when he suddenly heard coughing. He turned around quickly and rushed to his mother’s side. _

_ “Mother! Please stop straining yourself,” Techno knelt next to her bed as her coughs died down. He looked at her worried, “Shall I get Father?” _

_ She smiled and took his hand, brushing his long hair out of his face with her other hand, “No, I’m fine now Techno. Don’t worry about me, ok? You have an important day tomorrow.” _

_ Techno smiled back, “Right. I’ll become your shining knight.” _

_ She leaned over and kissed his forehead, “You already are my love, you already are.” _

Techno snapped back into reality when she held two fabrics in front of him, “Pardon?”

“Which fabric? Blue or yellow?”

“Uh, blue,” Techno pointed at the navy blue.

“Excellent choice! You’re just like your mother,” the lady smiled and continued busying herself.

Techno gave her a hesitant smile and looked for Tubbo, “Where did Tubs go?”

“Your son? He was taken by your father a little while ago,” she said and turned back to him.

“Excuse me-“ Techno ran out into the hallway and looked back and forth frantically. He turned and ran towards the front of the manor, checking the kitchens, library, foyer, and living room. He flung the dining room doors open and sighed in relief when he found his father eating with Tubbo. 

“Must you always be so dramatic? We were just having dinner,” his father rolled his eyes.

Techno quickly walked over to Tubbo and took his hand, “I told you to stay close to me.”

Tubbo looked up at the angry Techno, “But I was hungry-“

“I don’t  _ care _ Tubbo. I told you to stick by me,” Techno gripped the back of his chair until his knuckles turned white.

“Let him eat, Techno. You’ve practically starved the boy all day.”

“Well if somebody hadn’t paraded us through the streets, then maybe we could have gotten lunch!” Techno snapped back, immediately regretting it as his father stood up.

“Don’t you raise your voice at me boy! Your mother isn’t around to keep me from beating some sense into you, so you better tread carefully. Now  _ sit down _ and eat.”

Techno huffed and sat down next to the shaking Tubbo as food was placed in front of him. They ate in silence, Tubbo finishing first, and started getting his measurements done.

Tubbo soon forgot about the outburst and happily started talking with the seamstress as she helped him pick out fabrics. He settled on a palette of greens, claiming they reminded him of the forests.

When Techno finished, he pulled Tubbo away from the seamstress and led him into the inner gardens, letting the boy explore.

_ ”Mother! I did it!” Techno ran up to his mother, smiling.  _

_ She set down her book and looked at him, “Oh? What did you do?” _

_ “I’ve figured it out! I know what to do!” Techno laughed as he ran around her. _

_ “And that is?” _

_ Techno stopped in front of her, “I’ll become a knight, your shining knight! And I’ll make you my Queen and I’ll travel the world looking for a cure for you! I’ll be just like the legends!” _

_ She laughed and pulled him close, “Oh my dear, you’ll be a wonderful shining knight.” _

_ Techno grinned and hugged her, “I’ll save you, my Queen.” _

Techno traced his fingers over the cold bench, “I’m sorry, My Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Techno’s mom too much, what have I done.


	13. Bath time

Tubbo watched Techno walk around the garden, quietly stopping at certain places. He saw how Techno’s shoulders sagged and the sadness on his face and Tubbo felt bad. He slowly walked over and took Techno’s hand.

“Dad? Are you ok?”

Techno looked down at him and smiled, “I’m ok Tubs. I’m ok.”

Tubbo nodded and yawned, “I’m tired…”

“Oh? Don’t you want to take a bath first?” Techno chuckled as Tubbo jumped awake.

“Yes! Let’s go!” Tubbo started pulling on his hand and Techno followed, looking back at the garden as the sun set behind the roof. He smiled and turned back to Tubbo.

Techno laughed as Tubbo splashed him, the water drenching him. The maids had offered to help wash Tubbo, but he’d declined their offers. Helping Tubbo out of the bath, he dried him off with a towel making his hair all poofy and got him changed into PJs.

Tubbo giggled as Techno forced him still so he could brush his hair, “Are you going to take a bath too?”

“Yeah, I probably should. Go ahead and go to bed, ok?” Techno smiled at him as he took off his shirt.

“Can you read me a story first?” Tubbo looked at him and Techno hesitated before agreeing. With a smile, Tubbo dragged Techno out to the bedroom and plopped himself into the big bed, surrounded by pillows.

After Tubbo fell asleep, Techno went back and slipped into the now cold bath and sighed, closing his eyes. Absorbing the silence, Techno allowed himself to relax.

_ Techno stumbled into his mother’s room, exhausted and sore. His clothes were tattered and dirty, and his face was caked in dry blood. _

_ His mother jolted awake at the movement, the sudden breath causing her to cough as Techno collapsed next to her. _

_ “I’m sorry…” Techno mumbled as she calmed her coughing fit and looked down at him. _

_ “My heroic knight, what happened?” She ran her fingers through his long hair, attempting to untangle the ruined braid. _

_ “Training was really hard today… I had to do so much running…” Techno yawned and slowly moved under the covers next to her, starting to fall asleep. _

_ “Why are you bleeding?” _

_ “Sparring…” _

_ Techno groaned as the bed shifted and his heat source vanished. He heard a door open and his eyes shot open, sitting up immediately. He saw his mother out of bed and in the bathroom, shaking slightly. _

_ “Mother! You can’t be out of bed!” Techno quickly got up and rushed over. _

_ His mother smiled as Techno tried to lead her back to bed, “My knight, you’re in horrible shape. We have to fix that immediately!” _

_ Techno looked at her, “The maids can draw a bath, but please just stay in bed. You can’t be walking around, don’t you remember what the doctor said?” _

_ She smiled and shakily bent down, kissing his forehead, “Techno my love, you really are a hero.” _

_ Techno panicked as she fell to her knees in his arms, coughing violently, “Mother!” His worry grew as she didn’t stop after a few seconds like she normally did.  _

_ He started to cry and hugged her tightly as his father rushed in. His father quickly pushed him away and helped his mother to bed, her coughing fit finally starting to die down. _

_ “Come here, my knight,” she called for him, her voice as shaky as the hand she extended. He quickly rushed over and took her hand, his father watching with great concern. _

_ “Yes, my Queen?” _

_ She smiled, “Fetch me a brush and come sit with me.” _

_ Techno nodded and grabbed a brush, joining her on the bed. She untied his braid and shakily started braiding his long hair, his father huffing and muttering something before leaving. _

Techno stared at himself in the mirror, raising a hand to his shoulder-length hair. She’d loved his long hair, constantly braiding it. He’d cut it off after he took in Tubbo, it was a symbol of Sir Techno the Pig Knight, not Techno the Oathbreaker. He sighed and headed to bed, wrapping himself around Tubbo.

Maybe he’d grow his hair out again.


	14. Little Carvings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Dust written chapter, lovely as always.
> 
> Also, shameful plug time, I have a discord server now!  
> https://discord.gg/CyfGBH4ax3

Purpled had found that there was never a dull moment in the market. From rich to poor you could always find something to do or watch. Sometimes he would watch the rich bicker with merchants, sometimes he would watch the poor try and smuggle goods. On a good day, he would watch one of the previous get told off by a knight. Unfortunately, most days weren't that interesting, and he was left to do the only real reason he came here.

The small boy's hands released his oversized hoodie. His face became a mix of neutral and slightly curious, giving him the expression of a child who's simply amazed at the market and its many shops. 

Without a second thought, he began to slowly wander down the crowded street. His eyes lit up when he stumbled upon a stand selling many wood carvings. instinctively he found himself now walking towards the stand. When he arrived the man behind the counter seemed less than happy to see him. It was probably the tattered clothes.

Purpled simply looked up at him and smiled, continuing to speak in an 'in-awe' tone. "These are really good! What do you sell them for Mr?"

Purpled began to bounce slightly in his spot, a smile never leaving his face. The man blinked once in disbelief and possibly distrust, but answered none the less. "One Silver for a small."

In Purpled's head, there was a small celebration. Usually, these stands took too much pride in their work and Purpled had to steal to get what he wanted, but today must be his lucky day.

"That's perfect!" He exclaimed. "I have one silver. Can I see your small carvings?"

The man behind the counter seemed to smile slightly, pulling down three small carvings that could be held in one hand. One was a dog, one of the ones that a guard would own. Big, strong, and intimidating. The next one was a fox, it was sitting patiently, waiting to be chosen by a buyer. The last one was a bird. 

Purpled had never had much education in the orphanage and he had no idea what type of bird it was. It was almost frustrating, a normal 10 year old would know, wouldn’t they?

The man must have seen his slightly puzzled face because he spoke. "That last one is an owl. They're night birds that are a symbol for wisdom."

Purpled looked up at him and gave a small head nod in thanks. Then he pulled his last Silver out of his hoodie pocket. Placing it on the counter he began to talk. "Can I have the Fox?"

The man smiled at the boy and gestured for him to take the fox. Purpled genuinely smiled back at him and took the fox. He waved at the man before walking back towards the Manor.

Purpled smiled to himself on his way back, Owl’s are cool birds.


	15. A Gift

Purpled smiled to himself as he sat on the roof of the Manor. The sun no longer shined onto his tattered clothes, instead, the moonlight reflected off his gaze. 

His bright purple eyes traced the little carved fox and its every detail. It sat with its tail resting on its front paws. Its eyes had seemed so dull when he had bought it, but with the purpose he had given the fox, it was left with a new shine in its gaze. At least that's what he thought. He might be imagining things.

With swift movements, Purpled traveled to the edge of the roof. Below him, a perfectly placed window sat opened. Small hands gripped the edge of the roof as he attempted to swing carefully onto the window ledge. It was difficult at first, but a few tries later he was standing inside the manor.

Purpled glanced around the room, he was uninterested in the contents of the room, rather he wanted to know where the exit that led to the hallway was. After some “deductive reasoning” he slipped through a door, that did actually lead to the hallway. For a moment he thanked whatever gods there were for the lucky guess.

He took a few paces down the hallway, arriving at a door that lined up with the window Purpled thought he had seen the boy in. Hoping it was the correct room, and it wasn’t Grumpy’s room, he peaked in. Techno and Tubbo were snuggled close on a bed that rested left to the window. A bedside stand sat under the window, next to the bed.

With more precision than Purpled had ever used before he entered the room. He flinched softly when Techno moved slightly in his sleep. That's when the fear set in. If he were caught here, he wouldn't just go back to the orphanage, but he'd also be given a trespassing punishment. 

Reminding himself that he simply wouldn't get caught, he proceeded to the bedside. Purpled bit his tongue as he placed the fox carefully next to the boy. Without a second thought, Purpled left the room and climbed back up to the roof.

He didn't realize he was still biting his tongue until the potent taste of blood filled his mouth. Without anything he could do about the self-inflicted injury he laid down the roof. He knew that he'd have to leave before morning in order not to get caught, but maybe he could just lay here for a little longer. 

He never wanted to trespass again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, the end of Purpled centric stories for a bit.


	16. Reconcile

Techno awoke the next morning to find Tubbo missing. He sat up, looking around the room for his son. His anxiety rose as there was no sign of him.

“Tubbo?”

Tubbo peeked his head through the bathroom door and smiled, “Good morning, Dad!”

Techno sighed in relief and got out of bed, “Good morning. Has anyone come in yet?”

“No, well, yes,” Tubbo said and held up a small wood carving, “Someone left this, but I didn’t see who.”

Techno walked over and took it from Tubbo. It was a hand-carved fox, small enough so that Tubbo could hold it in one hand. He smiled and gave it back, “Maybe you’ve got a guardian angel.”

“Really? I’ve never had one of those before!” Tubbo said and looked at the fox.

Techno continued walking to the closet and smiled to himself, “Yeah, only the best people get one. Now let’s get changed Tubs. Don’t you want to see the capital?”

“I want to explore!” Tubbo said as he ran over, and peeked into the closet.

Techno sighed as he shifted through the old clothes, most being too extravagant for his taste anymore. His mother put him in absolutely anything and he hated all of them, but he loved when she smiled and clapped when he modeled them for her.

The door opened and both of the boys jumped around, “No, no, no! You absolutely cannot wear your old clothes, Master Techno! Come here!”

Techno looked at Tubbo helplessly as he was dragged towards the bathroom by the seamstress.

Tubbo giggled as Techno was given an outfit to wear and shoved into the bathroom and he smiled at the maids when they helped him into his new clothing.

“Oh wow! Dad come look!” Tubbo looked at himself in the mirror and giggled. He was in a dark green vest with a light green long sleeve shirt underneath, black pants and had a cloak that reached his knees.

“I am not wearing this. Please just let me wear the undershirt and pants,” Techno yelled from behind the door. 

“Nonsense! Come out!”

“I look ridiculous!”

“Dad, come look at my cape!” Tubbo looked towards the door and it slowly opened. 

Techno shuffled out in a poofy yellow outfit which was laced in frills and shoulder poofs, “You look great Tubs.”

The seamstress smiled, “Your mother would have loved it.”

“I feel like a balloon. Can I take it off now?” Techno asked before taking it off without a response. He looked at the frilly ends of the yellow undershirt before grabbing a simplified pink one and changing into it right there. 

The seamstress huffed and collected the discarded outfit, “You were never one for high fashion.”

“I can’t fight in high fashion. I can hardly breathe in it with those silly neckties,” Techno said as he grabbed his boots, “Don’t forget your mask Tubs. We’ll put it on after we eat.”

“Ok!” Tubbo smiled and waved to the maids as he grabbed his mask and boots, following Techno to the dining room. 

Techno’s father was already there, reading papers when they entered. Techno sat across from him and helped Tubbo into the seat to his right. His father looked up and studied Tubbo's face.

Techno followed his gaze, “Father, how’s the war in the north going?”

“You lost the right to reports when you shoved my blade through the king,” He looked at Tubbo, “Boy, I assume my son picked you up from somewhere?”

Tubbo looked up, “Me? Well, I don’t remember much before Dad. I haven’t tried to.”

His father turned to Techno, “Well, where’s the boy from? A bastard you had?”

Techno paused, “I found him as I was fleeing the capital. I didn’t want to leave him alone.”

His father frowned and turned back to his reports, “Very well then.”

Tubbo looked at them confused before Techno gave him a smile and he continued eating. 

When they finished, Techno helped Tubbo with his mask and boots before they set out. Tubbo was excitedly looking at the different shops and colors while Techno kept glancing back at the guards assigned to them.

“Dad, look!” Tubbo giggled as he let go of Techno’s hand and raced towards a railing.

“Tubs!” Techno looked back from the guards and ran after him, catching the boy before he ran into someone, “You can’t just run off like that! Stay close to me, ok?”

“Sorry- I wanted to see the ocean!” Tubbo pointed to the railing as water crashed against the rocks below.

Techno smiled, “How about on the way home we stop by the beach? Then we can go swimming.”

“Really?” Tubbo looked at him excitedly and hugged him, “I’d love to!”

Looking up at the sun, Techno took his hand and took him back to the manor. Leaving Tubbo in his room, Techno set out on his journey. Clipping a rose from the garden, he ventured to the cliffs overlooking the sea and found it. 

He stood over his mother’s grave and watched the sun slowly sink towards the horizon. 

“She loved you beyond words.”

Techno quickly turned and looked at his father, “I know.”

“Even on her deathbed, she was calling out for you. Her little knight in shining armor,” his father moved to stand next to Techno, “You broke her heart when you left.”

“I know,” he looked down and set the rose down.

“That boy is him, isn’t he?”

“He is.”

His father turned to him, “Your mother would be so proud of you.”

Techno looked up at him and his father pulled him into a hug, Techno feeling the safest he’d felt in a long while.


	17. The Summer Solstice Ball

Helping Tubbo into the carriage, Techno readjusted Tubbo’s mask. Techno was in a navy blue jacket with a ruffled necktie, Tubbo in the same outfit but a rich green.

“I’m so excited! I’ve never gone to a ball!” Tubbo said as he kicked his feet.

“It’s a social event, it’s normally attended for networking,” His father said, “Make sure to not embarrass us any further, Techno.”

Techno sighed, “Yes, Father.”

Tubbo smiled, “I can’t wait to dance! And have sweets! It’ll be so much fun!”

The older pair just exchanged a look and Techno looked out the window. The last ball he’d gone to was well over half a decade ago and he hadn’t danced since. The goal was to tend to Tubbo and avoid dancing with anyone. 

When they arrived, Tubbo immediately was in awe and dragged Techno out of the carriage and ran inside, Techno’s father following close behind with his guards. 

Techno’s eyes scanned the room as they entered, his eyes meeting Schlatt’s. As the man smiled, Techno felt an invisible chain clamp around his throat.

He froze, “Tubs, we need to go.”

Tubbo looked up at the uneasy Techno, “We just got here!”

Schlatt kept his eyes on Techno as he waved his hand, guards moving. He smiled and motioned for Techno to come over.

Techno broke away from their stare and he grabbed onto Tubbo’s hand, “Come on.”

Tubbo looked confused as they turned to leave, Techno being stopped by his father's guards, “Dad? What’s happening?”

“I order you to get out of the way. Now!” Techno’s anxiety rose as they didn’t move and he looked at his father, “Father, make them move.”

His father shook his head, “We just got here, you will obey the King's orders.”

“Sir Techno! Where are you going?” Techno whipped around and came face to face with Schlatt, “We haven’t even begun the dance!”

Techno pulled Tubbo close to him, “My son wanted to leave. He’s not feeling well.”

“We have doctors here. I’ll send for one and he can get tended to as we dance,” Schlatt smiled and held out his hand.

“I’m not a dancer, Your Highness. I’d feel safer if we used our personal doctors,” Techno said as Tubbo looked at him confused.

Schlatt frowned, “Don’t make me order you to dance with me as well, Techno. I’d hate to have to tighten that chain.”

Techno hesitated before letting go of Tubbo’s hand, “Of course, Your Highness,” he looked down at Tubbo, “Stay with the guards.”

Tubbo watched him take Schlatt’s hand and be led to the middle of the ballroom floor. He felt strong arms grab him and his scream was muffled.

“It’s been a while since we’ve actually talked. How have you been?” Schlatt said as he and Techno started dancing.

“Your Highness, I don’t believe that is any of your concern,” Techno frowned and started to look for Tubbo.

“Drop the formalities, Techno. I’m asking as a friend,” Schlatt said and Techno looked back at him.

“I lost my friend the day he betrayed me, _Your Highness_ ,” Techno glared at him and Schlatt frowned.

“No need to be rude, I was just doing what we agreed upon,” Schlatt said as Techno spun him.

Techno leaned Schlatt down and fought back the urge to drop him, “Killing the entire family wasn’t part of the plan. We were supposed to only kill your uncle.”

“You swore yourself to me Techno. You sold your soul knowing full well what it meant,” Schlatt said and clenched his fist as Techno brought him back up, Techno freezing as the chain around his neck tightened, “You’re getting on my nerves.”

Techno felt relief rush through him as the chain loosened and he could breathe again, “My apologies, Your Highness.”

Schlatt frowned as Techno stepped back and the song ended, “You’ve lied to me for too long, Techno.”

“Your Highness, I have done nothing but serve you loyally for the last four years-“ Techno looked around and realized Tubbo was missing, “What did you do with him! Schlatt, where is my _son_!”

“He’s not your son, Techno. He’s the prince you claimed to have killed.”


	18. A Brief History Lesson

_ Techno looked down at the fallen king, his wife and child in the room over. Pulling his father's sword out, his eyes watched the blood glistening in the moonlight as the city shook, another volley of rocks being sent. _

_ His eyes tore away from his blade as his mentor motioned for him to enter the next room. Nodding, he followed. The plan was to capture the woman and her child and turn them over to Schlatt. _

_ He pushed past his mentor and offered a hand to the Queen, a smile on his lips. His mother and the Queen were friends, it was his duty to keep her safe. _

_ “Techno, what are you waiting for? Kill her already!” His mentor hissed at him. _

_ “That wasn’t the plan-“ _

_ “Yes, it is! King Schlatt ordered us to kill them!” _

_ Techno froze as the woman sobbed, her child giggling. He heard his mentor grunt and take steps towards them. Without thinking, Techno killed him, but not before his mentor lodged his blade in the woman’s side. _

_ He turned to the woman as the child cried, “I-“ _

_ “T-Take him- s-swear to me y-you’ll keep him s-safe,” she said and thrust the prince into his arms. _

_ Techno looked down at the child in his arms and looked back at her, “I swear on my life.” _

_ He stood as footsteps ran up the stairs and he shushed the child, hiding him behind a broken bookshelf and placing a sword in the woman’s hands. _

_ Schlatt barged through the door and saw the scene, “Techno! We’ve done it! We’ve won!” _

_ Techno glared at him and stormed over, “Why didn’t you tell me we were killing the Royal Family?” _

_ “My uncle was weak and so was his wife. Sacrifices have to be made for the betterment of our kingdom, Techno. We can rule side by side, we can search for a cure for your mother!” Schlatt smiled at him and held his arms open for a hug. _

_ “The Prince was a child! He was only three!” _

_ “It looks like you had no issue killing him. Don’t let the guilt get to you,” Schlatt frowned. _

_ “Easy for you to say! You didn’t kill a child, Schlatt!” Techno yelled, begging the child would stay quiet. _

_ “Our kingdom will be perfect!” _

_ “Our kingdom is built on the bodies of innocent people! This isn’t what I wanted!” _

_ Schlatt clenched his fist and yanked, Techno being yanked to his knees as the invisible chain choked him. _

_ “I did this for you, Techno! Stop being ungrateful!” Schlatt released his fist and Techno fell to all fours, coughing as air rushed into his lungs again. _

_ “Schlatt-“ _

_ “My first decree as King is to revoke your claim as heir to House Blade. You’re no longer a part of my court, you’re no longer my Hand, and you’re no longer welcome in the Capital unless I command it. I’ll give you an hour to get out. If you’re still here after then, I’ll have you executed on sight.” _

_ Techno heard him and his guards leave and he shakily got up. He cleaned his father's sword off hastily before sheathing it, and he gently picked up the child. He looked down at the child as he giggled, grabbing onto a stray strand from Techno’s braid and playing with it. _

_ Techno took one more look at the dead King and Queen before he set out to visit his mother. He found her and the maids in their safehouse. _

_ “Techno!” His mother rushed to her feet and broke into coughs and he caught her with his free arm, easing her into bed. _

_ “Mother, I don’t have much time. I- I’ll come back for you. I promise,” Techno smiled as he started to cry. _

_ “What do you mean? What’s happened?” She wiped his tears away. _

_ “I- I’ve done something horrible. I’ll come back soon, I promise. I’ll- I’ll find you a cure and I’ll take you to the beach, just like we’ve always wanted,” he smiled as she started to cry, “Don’t cry, my Queen. I’ll be back.” _

_ She smiled and pulled him into a tight hug, “I’ll wait for you, my shining knight.” _

_ Techno closed his eyes and hugged her right before pulling away, “I’ll come back soon, I promise.” _

_ He quickly turned and left, his heart breaking as he heard his mother start to sob. He looked down at Tubbo as he slipped through a hole in the mighty walls and ran through the golden field. _


	19. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi wow, sorry I have been dead. I am currently not home so thats big pog. Updates should pick back up though.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Techno looked around as guards started moving in. He turned to Schlatt, furious at his old friend, and reached for his sword. Schlatt shook his head and Techno hesitated.

“I can’t believe you lied to me, Techno.”

Techno drew his sword, “Give me back my _son_.”

“He’s not your son, Techno. He’s our enemy,” Schlatt frowned as guards drew their weapons and Techno turned, ready to kill.

“Techno! Stand down!” His father yelled and shoved through the crowd.

He froze as his father stood next to Schlatt, his anger growing, “You- You’re working with him! Give me back Tubbo!”

“I am protecting our family. If you were smart you’d stand down,” His father snapped back.

“Listen to your father, Techno. We’re in public,” Schlatt smiled at him.

“Why you-“ Techno ran towards them, stumbling to his knees when Schlatt tightened the chain. His blade clattered to the ground as he struggled to breathe.

“I didn’t want to do that Techno, but you left me with no choice,” Schlatt watched as Techno fumbled, trying to get his blade before he blacked out. 

Schlatt sighed and motioned for guards to take him away.

—

Techno groggily opened his eyes, his head throbbing and slightly shaky. He got up, stumbling over the chains wrapped around his ankles.

“D-Dad…?”

Techno snapped awake, “Tubs? Where are you?”

“D-Dad!” Tubbo ran towards him, only to be stopped by something, “I thought y-you were d-dead!”

“No… I’ll be ok. Are you hurt?” Techno stumbled over, falling to his knees next to iron bars. He leaned his head against the cold bars and closed his eyes as Tubbo awkwardly hugged him through the barrier.

“No, I’m fine. I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have asked you to come…” Tubbo started to cry and Techno reached over and held him.

“It’s ok Tubs. I just gotta get us out of here,” he smiled and forced himself to his feet. Looking around the small, circular room, he stumbled over to a window, the cloudy sky barely showing the ocean. His heart sank when he realized they were in a tower.

“Going somewhere, Techno?”

Techno snapped his attention to the voice, Schlatt standing on the other side of the cell, “You have the throne, let us go.”

Schlatt turned to Tubbo, who was cowering in fear as close to Techno as he could get, “Tubbo, do you know who I am?”

“Schlatt stop-“ Techno was cut off as Schlatt tightened the chain.

“Dad!” Tubbo looked at Techno and panicked, “S-Stop it! You’re hurting him!”

“Answer the question, Tubbo,” Schlatt said as he moved in front of Tubbo’s cell.

“Y-You’re the king! King Schlatt! Now stop it! Let him go!” Tubbo started crying and Techno coughed as Schlatt let go.

“Good. Now, do you know who you are?” Schlatt smiled at him.

“I-I’m Tubbo of House Blade. My dad-“

Schlatt cut him off, “Your dad’s lied to you, Tubbo. He’s lied about a lot, hasn’t he?”

Tubbo nervously glanced at Techno before nodding, “He has…”

Techno looked at Tubbo then at Schlatt, “Tubbo, listen to me. He’s trying to get into your head! Don’t-“

Schlatt clenched his fist and Techno fell to the floor, “Tubbo, you’re really the rightful king. Did you know that?”

Tubbo froze, “W-What? N-No. That can’t be right-“

“Oh, but it is Tubbo. Your so-called ‘Dad’ killed your parents and stole you away. Why don’t you ask him why?” Schlatt released Techno and he laid on the floor coughing.

“D-Dad? Is it true?” Tubbo looked at him and Techno looked up.

“Tubs- I… He told my mentor to. I tried to stop him, I really did. I promised your mother I’d keep you safe, _please_ believe me,” Techno slowly sat up, blinking the black spots away.

Tubbo hesitated, looking between Schlatt and Techno, “W-What if you’re lying to me again?”

Techno froze, “Tubs-“

“You’ve lied to me, a lot. How do I know you’re not lying again?” Tubbo looked at him, “You didn’t tell me about your job, about who you were, about your family, and now about _my_ past. Why should I trust you?”

Techno sat there stunned, “I- Tubs- Everything I’ve done was to protect you. I promise.”

Schlatt cut him off with laughter, “See Tubbo? Your dad's nothing but a liar. He’s lied to you for your entire life. I told you the truth as soon as I found out.”

Tubbo looked at Schlatt then back at Techno, “I- Dad…”

“Tubs, _please_ ,” Techno looked at him, tears stinging at his eyes.

Tubbo hesitated and looked down, “I’m sorry, Dad. I-I can’t trust you right now.”

Schlatt smiled, “Come with me, Tubbo. I’ll show you to your new room,” He opened the door and Tubbo hesitantly got up, following him out.

“Tubs- Schlatt, I’ll kill you if you harm him!” Techno quickly stumbled over to the bars, “Tubbo, _please_!"

Tubbo flinched as he heard Techno’s desperate cries for him turn into sobs.


	20. Distance

Techno sobbed as the door closed. He eased himself to the ground, closing his eyes. He took off his mask and threw it across the room in anger.

He pulled his face to his knees, “I’m so sorry, Tubs…”

Techno was pacing the room, analyzing every aspect. He ran his hands over every possible inch, desperately trying to find a weak spot. Every search yielded the same result, nothing.

As the first week slowly crawled by, Techno started counting the days in his head as he continued searching. They fed him every day at the same time and he used that as a measurement. 

Techno opened his eyes and found himself in a nice garden, Tubbo playing in front of him. He relaxed, smiling as Tubbo ran up to hug him. Tubbo giggled and Techno held him tight before waking up to the sound of rattling keys.

After the third week, they changed it on him. They fed him at random intervals, causing him to constantly be on alert. He lost count of the days after that, cloudy skies covering the sun. 

Techno knew what they were doing and it started to work. He hardly slept anymore instead continuing to search. Worry and guilt ate at him whenever his body physically couldn’t move anymore, weak from the lack of sleep and starvation. They fed him less frequently now, he knew that much. 

He gave up, finally breaking. He curled up in a corner and sobbed. Techno wasn’t going to get out, Schlatt was going to keep him here forever. He’d failed Tubbo, broken yet another oath, and it was finally catching up to him. He refused all food given to him, staying curled up in his corner clutching his mask.

When Schlatt heard the report from his guard, he was overjoyed. Techno had lasted longer than he’d expected, a whole two months. He quickly sent a maid to wake Tubbo and get breakfast started, heading up to the tower.

Schlatt entered and smiled at the sight, “Good morning, Techno. I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

Techno looked horrible. He had massive bags under his eyes and he’d lost weight, his hair was all matted and knotted. He glared at Schlatt from his corner, curling up tighter when he spoke.

“Care to join me for breakfast? I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Techno remained silent and didn’t move, his eyes fixed on Schlatt.

“Don’t you want to see Tubbo? I’m raising him to take my place as  _ my _ heir.”

Techno hesitated before slowly walking over. He stopped in front of Schlatt as he opened the door. He stepped out, jumping slightly when the door closed with a creak.

“Jumpy, aren’t you? I wonder why,” Schlatt said and gripped Techno’s arm tightly, leading him down the stairs, a guard unchaining him at the bottom of the steps.

Tubbo looked up from his food as the doors opened. Schlatt walked in, dragging a horrible looking Techno with him. 

“D-Dad!” Tubbo cried out as he ran to Techno and hugged him tightly.

Techno was stiff as Tubbo hugged him, shaking slightly. His world was spinning, so he closed his eyes tight and silently begged that he wasn’t dreaming.

“This is really sweet, but get away from the Prince,” Schlatt said and yanked on the chain, causing Techno to be pulled away and lay on the ground coughing.

“Dad! Schlatt, why?” Tubbo looked at Schlatt as he rushed over to Techno.

“He’s not your Dad, Tubbo. How many times must I say this?” Schlatt sighed as he sat down.

Techno sat up and nodded, his voice quiet and shaky from lack of use, “He’s right-“

Tubbo panicked as Schlatt choked Techno, “Schlatt stop it!”

“He’s just a guard. He needs to remember his place. Now come eat,” Schlatt smiled and let go.

Techno motioned for him to sit down and Tubbo hesitantly joined Schlatt. Tubbo kept looking at Techno as he’d sway slightly before stumbling to one side or fall asleep standing.

Tubbo looked down, “Schlatt, I want my guard to eat with us.”

Schlatt hesitated before motioning to a maid, “Very well.”

“Sit,” Tubbo said to Techno, moving the chair next to him slightly. Techno sat down wordlessly and started to eat.

The rest of the breakfast was silent, Schlatt carefully observing Tubbo as he took Techno’s hand under the table and Techno pausing and looking at Schlatt before slipping his hand away. Tubbo kept trying to do small gestures, but Techno kept ignoring him.  _ Good. _

Tubbo waited for Techno to finish before an idea popped into his head, “Schlatt, I want to take a bath.”

Schlatt nodded, “Sir Techno can stay here with me while you bathe.”

“No, I want D- Sir Techno to come with me,” Tubbo said and crossed his arms.

Techno looked down at Tubbo then Schlatt, “I’d be honored to go with the young Prince,” he bowed his head.

Schlatt frowned, “Fine. But take another guard.”

“No! I want just Sir Techno!” Tubbo stood up and pouted causing Schlatt to groan and hold his head, Techno kept his eyes down.

“Tubbo, what did we say about yelling in the morning! Just- Just go.”

Tubbo hopped up and grabbed Techno’s arm, dragging him out the room and down the hallway. He flung open the doors to the bathroom and quickly dragged Techno in before closing them.

“I’m so sorry Dad! I shouldn’t have left you in that cell and and I shouldn’t have said those mean things and and-“ Tubbo cried as he hugged Techno, the older looking at him hesitantly. 

Techno internally panicked, his mind racing to try and figure out what to do. He reached to comfort Tubbo, but swore he felt the chain sway slightly. 

Tubbo continued to sob into him. Techno heard footsteps and quickly looked at the door terrified. A maid walked in and Techno calmed himself, warily watching her draw a bath.

She caught his gaze and awkwardly finished her job before slipping out. Tubbo wiped his tears and pulled Techno towards the bath. 

“It’s not for me. I already had one today,” Tubbo smiled at him, “It’s for my knight!”

Techno stared blankly at the steam rising from the hot bath.

“Don’t make me order you to bathe,” Tubbo huffed. A moment later, Techno stepped towards the bath.

He slipped into the hot water and immediately relaxed, his body exhausted. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall as Tubbo softly closed the door. He stayed there for a long while, soaking in the silence and reflecting on everything that happened.


	21. The First Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of Purpled!
> 
> Side note, this takes place immediately after Tubbo follows Schlatt.
> 
> Sorry for the weird time shift-

Tubbo sat in his room, curled up and sobbing on the massive bed. His knees were to his chest and he was staring out the massive window. Untouched food sat next to him on the nightstand.

Several thumps accompanied the arrival of Purpled. He had climbed through the window, barely making it in without falling off the building. With a breath of relief, he turned to the boy on the bed. He hadn't thought this far ahead.

Tubbo spoke first, a sniffle following his words. “Um... Hello?”

Mild panic began to fill Purpled's lungs, but with a few breaths he had successfully replaced the panic with air. A small smile teased his lips as he was reminded that he was finally meeting the boy. Not only that but he and no reason to be nervous, it was just them after all. "Hi. I'm Purpled."

He put his hand out, like an adult would do when greeting someone. This is how you make friends right?

"T-Tubbo," The boy hesitantly took his hand and wiped his tears, "W-Why are you here?"

  
Purpled had to pause for a moment and ask himself how to answer. It really wasn't a complicated story, however it was weird. Watching people is weird. Breaking into their house is weird. Following them is weird.

He suddenly snapped back to reality, his expression staying neutral. "I saw what happened, and I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Tubbo pulled away and looked at him funny, "W-What do you mean?"

The internal panic weaved its way back into his heart. "Uhh, it might be better if I just explain the whole story. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

  
Purpled crawled onto the bed, sitting next to Tubbo carefully. He glanced at Tubbo, then began his short story.

"I was orphaned, but I ran away. I saw you and your dad getting attacked by people. I wanted to help, but it was scary, so I just decided to follow you guys. I was wondering if we could be friends."

He paused, and his eyes lit up.

"Oh, did you see the fox carving I left for you?"

Tubbo gasped and pulled the sculpture out, "My Dad said it was from my guardian angel. Are you my guardian angel?"

"I don't think so. I can't remember. Maybe." Purpled shifted slightly to smile at Tubbo

Tubbo looked at him confused, "Do you have a dad?"

"No. When I asked them, at the place I used to live, they told me he got into an accident. I don't really care though." He looked away from Tubbo slightly, resting his gaze on the wall.

"Oh." Tubbo simply stated and looked down, "I don't remember my real parents."

"What about your Dad?"

Tubbo nodded, "Um... My Dad isn't my _real_ dad, you know? I mean, I guessed I always knew, but it still hurt when I found out..." Tubbo started to cry, "I said some mean things to him too and-and I think he hates me."

Purpled put his hand on Tubbo's shoulder. "It'll be okay, I promise. Someone told me that your parents always love you no matter what."

Tubbo sniffled and rubbed his eyes, "I guess you're right..."

"Sorry, I'm not very good at the comforting people thing." Purpled continued to hug Tubbo, not wanting to let go. It was the first human contact he had been allowed in a while. Maybe it would help Tubbo, he wasn't sure. But Purpled would still hug him until he was told to let go.

Tubbo sniffled and hugged him back, "Thank you..."

"Of course."

"I- I'm scared..."

"Scared of what Tubbo?"

Tubbo looked at him, "I-I've never slept alone before-"

Hesitancy was strongly laced in Purpled's voice as he spoke. "I can stay with you until you fall asleep, but I can't let anyone see me so I need to leave before morning."

"R-Really?"

Purpled paused, but a look at Tubbo left a smile on his face. "Of course."

Tubbo laid down and curled up, clutching onto a pillow.

Purpled laid down next to Tubbo, crossing his arms and then grabbing at the arms of his hoodie.

Tubbo fell asleep soon, quietly mumbling in his sleep.

Purpled smiled at him, and stood up. He needed to leave before someone came to check on Tubbo. He couldn't get caught in the king's castle with Tubbo. The punishment would be much less than desirable.

With one last glance at Tubbo he slipped out the window and into the night.


	22. A New Dawn

Techno felt himself drift into sleep, unknowingly slipping further into the hot water. A knock on the door caused him to open his eyes, Tubbo coming in to check on him.

He looked at him blankly before Tubbo wrapped his arms around his neck. Techno panicked and tried to get away, struggling to breath.

Waking up, Techno quickly breached the surface and looked around. He quietly coughed the water from his lungs and shakily got out.

When Techno shuffled into Tubbo’s bedroom, he saw the young boy asleep. Looking at the door, he hesitantly moved over and climbed in bed with him.

Tubbo shifted in his sleep and rolled over. Techno froze as Tubbo hugged him, a smile on the younger face. 

As Techno watched Tubbo sleep, he wondered if he was dreaming. Tubbo couldn’t have forgiven him that quickly, Techno hadn’t even forgiven himself. He couldn’t enjoy this or else it would just be another dream.

Techno felt his eyes slowly start to close and jolted himself awake. He repeated this process a few more times, once accidentally waking Tubbo. 

“It’s ok, Dad…” Tubbo mumbled and soon, they both drifted into sleep.

—

Techno jumped awake at the door slamming open. He looked around, panicked thinking he was in the tower again. Tubbo jumped awake as well, flinching when Techno pulled him closer as Schlatt entered the room.

“Tubbo, what did you do!” Schlatt glared at the boy, his anger radiating. Tubbo whimpered and dug himself into Techno’s arms.

Techno looked down at Tubbo and hesitated. He didn’t want to upset Schlatt, but he also didn’t want to put Tubbo in harms way.

Schlatt looked at Tubbo crying in Techno’s arms and let out a frustrated groan, “Tubbo. Come here, _now_.”

Tubbo looked at him, “N-No.”

“I’m in a nice mood today, Tubbo, don’t ruin it. Come. Here,” Schlatt frowned.

Techno quickly glanced around the room while Tubbo cried. His eyes landed on the fireplace, more specifically the tools next to the fireplace.

“Tubbo, _now_.”

Tubbo was gently pushed away from Techno and he looked at his father confused. Schlatt took the opportunity to harshly grab Tubbo, the younger crying out in pain.

Techno tensed at the cry. He snapped out of his trance and ran towards the fireplace, stumbling as Schlatt tightened the chain. Despite the black spots, Techno forced himself to keep running and grabbed an iron rod.

Schlatt hesitated as he drew his sword, having to let go of the chain, “Think about this Techno, do you really want to try and fight me?”

“Abso-fucking-olutely,” Techno snarled and ran towards Schlatt. Tubbo was pushed to the side and watched them fight, Techno constantly pushing Schlatt back and Schlatt struggling to fend him off.

Techno brought the metal rod down hard, a sick smile on his face. The impact made Schlatt drop his sword and he scrambled back as Techno picked it up.

“Techno, Techno think about this! It’s- It’s me! Schlatt! Your friend! Don’t you remember when we were kids? How we wanted to help the world!” Schlatt looked back as he was forced onto the balcony, “Techno, don’t do this!”

“I trusted you! I pledged my life to you, we made a blood bond! You betrayed me, pinned your actions on me! You kept me from my family for four years then kept me from my son for two months!” Schlatt hit the railing and looked at Techno, who grabbed his collar, “Give me one _good_ reason not to throw you off this ledge.”

“Dad!” Tubbo’s voice rang clear and both of the men stopped and looked at him, “Dad, don’t do it!”

Techno looked down at Schlatt and shoved him against the railing, “I want my soul back and I want you to leave us _alone_. I won’t listen to him if you even come _close_ to us, do you hear me?”

Schlatt nodded frantically, “I’ll get you a carriage-“

“No need,” Techno said and dropped the sword at Schlatt’s feet. He turned and walked towards Tubbo, but stopped when he heard Schlatt charge at him.

Schlatt lunged at the pair, Techno quickly turning and striking the sword out of his hand. Blood sprayed the white marble as Techno sunk the iron rod into Schlatt’s heart. He froze as heard something thud to the floor behind him.

“Tubbo!”

Techno quickly dropped Schlatt and rushed over to Tubbo. He worked quickly, tearing his shirt and applying pressure to the growing spot on Tubbo’s stomach.

“D-Dad, I-I’m sorry-“

“Shhh, it’s ok Tubs, you’ll be ok,” Techno looked up as guards entered the room, “Get a doctor! Now!”

“I’m s-sorry...” Tubbo clung onto Techno’s arm and looked at him with wide eyes, “I-I don’t want to d-die…”

“You aren’t going to die, Tubs. Just- Just focus on me, ok? Don’t close your eyes. You’ll be ok, I promise,” Techno smiled as Tubbo started to cry, “No, don’t cry. You’ll be ok Tubs.”

“I-I’m scared… D-Dad please…”

Techno bit back tears, “I’m here, I’m here, don’t be scared. I won’t leave you, ok? I’ll stay right here,” Techno looked up as doctors came in and he got shoved to the side. 

“D-Dad!”

Techno took his hand, “I’m here Tubs, I’m here.”


	23. Good News!

Hello again!

These breaks will be less frequent from here on, I promise-

I have decided to split the book and you can now see it here: [**TechnoDad: The New King**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880474)

I also decided to move the last chapter to be the first one of the new book, but there will be new content beyond that, don't worry.

Much love 💕

-Era


End file.
